1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heat exchangers, and more particularly, to an apparatus for dissipating heat generated by electronic components on a surface of a memory module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices that are currently in use do not generally require devices to dissipate heat. The electronic components on currently available 66 Mhz and below memory modules do not generate enough heat to require additional thermal enhancement. However, as the requirements for memory in the same or less amount of space increase, more electronic components, or higher density components, which generate more heat must be used. As the industry progresses toward SDRAM DIMM devices at 100 Mhz and above, the use of heat sinks will be required to remove the additional heat generated by the memory module. A heat sink device that is easy to install, and one that can be used with a variety of memory modules would be needed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.